dear fairest
by alice hattercandy
Summary: “After 24 hours, you are going to be mine.”


**title. **dear fairest**  
disclaimer. **applied**  
summary. **"After 24 hours, you are going to be mine."  
**prompt/s. **-**  
for.** whoop-pee-doo-yup, for you _fairest_, because you're Awesomeness XD**  
note.** disclaimer: _EVERYDAY/A DAY_. originally co-written with angel for my other ship (**i** added **this** to clarify questions). thank you for clicking and reading. And for another Awesomeness, _dark: _thanks for your time.

* * *

**i.**

If circumstances were different, she would have cried.

…

…

**ii.**

"Marry me."

…

…

**iii.**

If circumstances were different, she would have cried.

But she didn't.

She _didn't._

It was spring, and it was a good day, a bright day. She wore a yellow sundress with short puffed sleeves, square neckline, loose skirt and tight waistline. She stood in the sunshine with her supernova smile. Her hair was very long, thick and loose around her like a red waterfall. Long bangs were clipped back with blue flower hairpins. The blinding sunlight hit her hair and the strands shone. Her eyes were big, and so-gray, and so bright.

And those eyes reminded Ichigo of a newborn baby dragon.

A breeze swept down. Auburn tresses tumbled around her face, drowning her pale, pretty face. The long locks moved like a tattered cape against the wind, sweeping, swaying, dancing. Her bright eyes stood out in the waves of red locks, and they were twinkling.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Her voice was soft. She sounded tired.

He responded with grabbing her pale hand and reaching forward to push red hair off her face. With calloused palm, he cupped her face and tilted it up to meet his intense gaze. The bright-haired young woman closed her eyes briefly, her long lashes against her cheeks.

When she opened her eyes, she grinned up at him, "You don't sound like you're _asking _me." He smiled a little, orange locks falling across his forehead and eyes. She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah. I'm not asking you."

Her grin widened. "You're supposed to be on your knee, right?"

His mouth twitched. "Should I go down and beg?"

Orihime laughed, reaching up and pinching his cheek gently. "You're so cute, Kurosaki-kun."

He ignored the last name calling. Ichigo sighed, slightly aggravated. "Orihime," he said, his tone guttural and tight. Hell, he was _nervous._ And it showed. His scowl deepened, hiding the anxiety. His grip tightened and as he looked down into her eyes, he felt a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

"Well…?" he murmured tightly, still holding her face and hand. She was still smiling, and he replied by narrowing his eyes at her. "Aren't you going to answer?"

"…You don't have a question." Orihime said smilingly.

He felt a vein twitch. Ichigo exhaled, exasperated. "I'm _not _asking you, Orihime." He leaned closer, and she went red instantly, moving her head back.

"Why?" she mumbled suddenly, looking up to his blazing brown eyes.

Those eyes intensified behind the unruly orange bangs. "Why the hell _not_?" he growled, leaning closer to capture her lips in a kiss. He felt her smile under his mouth.

"I can give you a hundred reasons not to marry me, Kurosaki-kun." She whispered against his lips. He pulled her face closer, his lips brushing her cheekbone, and Orihime blushed at this gesture, her lashes brushing against his skin as she blinked.

"…As if I'd let you _reason _out to me."

She giggled, and with her other hand, she reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Alright," She felt him jerk and his grip on her hand tightened. "I will marry you _if_," Ichigo pulled away quickly at that _if_, looking down at her with a glare, mouth opened to argue but he was distracted when she placed her small hand on his face, "you accept my challenge."

…

…

**iv.**

"What challenge?"

Orihime smiled sweetly. She lowered her lashes, looking thoughtful, her thumb stroking his cheek. She licked her dry lips and lifted her gaze.

"Live a day without me."

…

…

**v.**

"_What the hell._"

She expected that reaction.

Ichigo pulled completely away from her, stepping back until there was an arm's length distance between them. Disbelief spread across his handsome face, mixed with anger and hurt.

Orihime smiled softly.

"What the _fuck_, Orihime." He wanted to shout but he hated rising his voice at her.

She didn't flinch. She continued.

"Live a day without me. Without communication between us for twenty four hours,"

His eyes widened, and then, narrowed into slits, brown irises flashing violently. "That's _shit!_" He snarled angrily.

Orihime ignored his statement, continuing. "And you can only talk to me after twenty four hours."

He harshly turned away from her, running a hand over his thick, messy orange hair, pulling at some locks, breathing out curses between gritted teeth.

"And I promise. I will marry you if you pass this challenge."

He stood still for a moment, spine rigid. Slowly, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder with narrowed fierce stare, and then he faced her with a pained scowl, his jaw clenching forcefully. His fists were in tight balls.

"Ichigo…"

Orihime tried to smile comfortingly, but blazing brown eyes stared her down hard. There was also pain in there, frustration. Moreover, there was confusion. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "Why?" His small voice painfully tugged at her heartstrings. When he opened his eyes, the intensity of his glare had lowered into a look of question with suppressed disappointment and sadness. His voice was low, scratchy.

"Why are you doing _this_?"

There was a long silence. And then, Orihime shrugged one thin shoulder, "For fun," the corner of her lips lifted. "I want… I want to play coy and shy."

The orange-haired young man didn't look amused, his frown a mixture of pain, anger and frustration.

"Orihime."

Her eyes flinched at the dragging tone.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun," she stepped forward, reaching down to his fist which she uncurled. "Come on," her thumb caressed his knuckles. Ichigo wrapped his fingers around her palm. "You're my brave hero. I'm sure you'll pass." She grinned, reaching up to stroke his cheekbone with her thumb.

He stared at her deeply, his brown eyes _speaking _to her, asking. "Why can't you just say _yes_?"

"Pass this challenge first." Her eyes twinkled.

His brows snapped together, "after 24 hours, you'll marry me?"

…

…

**vi.**

She didn't answer. Instead, she said, "I love you very much."

"I know." He grumbled in a hard tone, his eyes were burning, almost amber. "Fuck, I know. But you have a funny way of showing that you _do_."

"But I do," she whispered, her lashes lowered, watching her thumb moving across his cheek. "I do… _Ichigo_." She tiptoed and kissed him softly. "I love you… I love you."

"Orihime." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, crushing her to him. "I don't fucking get the logic behind this ploy. But I'll do it. For you."

She smiled. "Amazing."

His embrace tightened. "It's not."

"Don't get mad." She pouted up to him.

He scowled down at her. "The hell. I asked—" She arched a brow. Ichigo's jaw clenched. "I _ordered _you to marry me and you told me to pass a _stupid_ challenge. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

She smiled indulgently at his language.

"I don't understand. Are you trying to break up with me?" Orihime opened her mouth, but he continued, "_Sorry_," he sneered the apology, "but I won't let you. Do you understand? You stick with me and _only _with me."

Orihime smiled, her teeth glinting, a dimple appearing on her left cheek.

"Are you ready?"

Ichigo glared as a response. He pulled her harder against his body, her breasts against his hard chest. Orihime closed her eyes for a moment, relishing their closeness.

Her eyes opened and darkened. "Kiss me first." She whispered softly.

He released her hand and pushed his fingers through her hair and grabbed the back of her head, holding her tilted face with the other hand tightly, "Damn it… Orihime."And he shoved her face forward, crashing his mouth on hers in a rough kiss, that left her breathless but wanting for more. They clung to each other, their kiss bordering to painful desperation. It was fierce, bruising her lips, but she met every stroke, every bite and every thrust, eagerly responding to his forceful kisses.

"Kurosaki-kun," she gasped, her lips swollen, hot and wet.

Ichigo forcefully palmed her cheek. "Keep your promise." He growled. "Damn it. If you break it, I'm gonna tie you up and—"

"I love you." Orihime cut in, kissing him. Ichigo kissed her back, lips rolling against hers frantically. "Remember that."

He exhaled and embraced her, forcing her face between his neck and shoulder.

"Damn it."

Orihime fought a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I will _really_ tie you up and drag you down the aisle, Hime. Trust me I will."

"Hmm… that's kind of romantic! I like it!"

…

…

**vii.**

"Just don't forget that I love you _this, this, this _much!"

"…Tch."

"And don't cheat! I'll know if you cheated!"

"_Please_. I'm an honorable bastard."

"…You're not honorable enough to wait for our wedding night."

"_Orihime._"

"Just _don't _forget, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hmph."

"Remember! After 24 hours!"

"…"

"I like it better when you look angry than looking like _that_…"

"Tch. I look pathetic, don't I? I asked the woman I destroyed a world for to marry me and she said she wanted to play _tag?"_

"But I love you."

"…"

"…Ichigo?"

"Prepare yourself."

"…"

"After 24 hours,"

"…"

"You are going to be _mine._"

…

…

**viii.**

She was smiling when he told her he loved her.

She was smiling when he warned that he'll tie her up and drag her down the aisle if needed.

She was smiling when he finally turned away and left.

She was smiling.

And then, there was a breeze, and pink petals flew, obscuring her tired, pale face, her bright eyes.

And her last smile.

…

…

**ix.**

It was _goddamned _difficult.

He wanted to hear her voice.

Her smile.

Her hair.

_Fuck_, he'd even wanted to hear her ridiculous stories about aliens, robots and dancing bananas.

But he will endure.

He _will_.

Because after twenty four hours… _you are going to be mine._

…

…

**x.**

24 hours later.

A spring morning, a bright morning. The day promised good beginnings.

"I'm leaving!" he shouted over his shoulder before storming out of their house, sprinting in the direction of her apartment. He was grinning a little goofily and arrogantly. As he approached her apartment complex, he began to frown, pace slowing down.

_Orihime?_

Her reiatsu was not there.

He stopped.

Instead, there was Rukia.

…

…

**xi.**

"Oi."

Rukia glanced at him over her thin shoulder, violet eyes wide. Lashes lowered. "Ichigo."

He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

The shinigami looked away.

"Rukia."

She didn't answer.

"What the fu—"

"Yo, Kurosaki-san."

He looked around, frowning heavily. "Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san." He faced the two elder soul reapers. "What's happening here?"

"Inoue…" Rukia mumbled.

His eyes widened slightly, fists curling. "What happened to her? Is she hurt?"

"She…"

The trailing voice was annoying the hell out of Ichigo. "Rukia!"

"She's not here, Ichigo." Yoruichi answered for Rukia. The noble shinigami remained looking away, facing the apartment complex.

The orange-haired sighed, but the frown only deepened. "Where is she?"

Silence.

_Goddamned it! _Ichigo opened his mouth to snap but Urahara spoke first. "Arisawa-san left a message. She said that she needs to see you immediately."

He felt a vein snap. "I don't have time for her! I have to find Orihime—"

"She's with Tatsuki." Rukia cut in quietly, almost… poignantly. Ichigo's frown turned curious at the tone.

"…Alright." His voice was calmer.

He turned to go, but stopped.

"Thanks."

…

…

**xii.**

Ichigo found Tatsuki standing in the clearing where he and Orihime talked twenty four hours prior. Amazingly, the dark-haired woman was standing on the _exact _spot where Orihime stood.

"Tatsuki!"

He saw her stiffen. The woman didn't look around to greet him. Ichigo maneuvered around and stood in front of Tatsuki. "Where is Orihime? Rukia said she's with you."

It took a few heartbeats for Tatsuki to reply. When she did, her voice was strangely broken, strangely hoarse.

"Ichigo."

_Is there something wrong? _Tatsuki wasn't lifting her gaze, keeping her stare down, lashes lowered, hiding the expression in her eyes. However, there were dry tear tracks on her face and her eyes looked swollen. From the distance, he felt two spiritual pressures: Ishida. Sado.

"Yeah?" he prodded anxiously.

Tatsuki cleared her throat and took something white and rectangular out of her pocket.

"…she," she paused to swallow. When she spoke, her voice was clearer, stronger. "She asked me to give this to you."

Ichigo lifted his hand, palm up. "A letter?" Tatsuki didn't reply, only nodded. He was looking down to the folded paper that he missed the _look_ Tatsuki gave him. When he started to flip the top part open, Tatsuki moved away to give him privacy.

The letter contained one line.

…

…

**xiii.**

It was spring, and it was a good day, a bright day.

…

…

**xiv.**

If circumstances were different, he would have cried.

…

…

**xv.**

He will.

…

…

**xvi.**

_You made it, Kurosaki-kun! Can you do it everyday?_

…

…

And he _did_.

…

…

**.end**


End file.
